


Trials and Tribulations Series Character Index

by User24601



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: * indicates original characters





	1. INDEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * indicates original characters

**Character Index**

MAIN

[Robert Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33509454)

*[Lee Barrett](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33509922)

*[Dean Kipling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510054)

[Alexandra  Eames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510174)

[Hank Voight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510282)

[Daniel Charles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510375)

*[Everett Fray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510513)

*[Katherine Elizabeth Basil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510687)

[Olivia Benson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510861)

[Dominick Carisi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/43235579)

[Amanda Rollins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/43237913#workskin)

 

SECONDARY

[Alvin Olinsky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511029)

[Ethan Choi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511167)

[Conner Rhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511248)

[Antonio Dawson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511509)

[Erin Lindsay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511608)

[Sarah Reese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511713)

[Kevin Atwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33512100)

[Sharon Goodwin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33512265)

[Peter Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33512550)

*[Roger Basil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33513030)

*[Colin Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33514572)

[Emil Skoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33515112)

[Fin Tutuola](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/36966951)

 

 

BRIEFLY MENTIONED/CAMEO

[Frances Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33518409)

[Frank Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33518832)

[Nicole Wallace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519126)

[Mark Ford Brady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519450)

[Kelly Severide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519651)

[Joe Cruz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519681)

[Harold Capp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519741)

[Gabriela Dawson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519792)

[Sylvie Brett](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519879)

[Maggie Lockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519924)

[Natalie Manning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519996)

[Paula Gyson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/36854928)

[Raymond Fahey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33520614)

[David Cohen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33521292)

[Trudy Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33522111)

[Mark Jefferies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33522651)

[Ron Carver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33523272)

[Mike Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/34696919)

[James Deakins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/36854256)

[John Munch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/36967215)

[Don Cragen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/36969141)

 

**Minor Original Characters**

*[Quintin Peterson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33521706)

*[Rudolph Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33512745)

*[Juan Hernandez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33513348)

*[Susan Kane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33513177)

*[Tom Hillyard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33514656)

*[Melissa Albertan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33523017)

*[Marjorie Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33523539)

*[Justin Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33523764)

 


	2. Robert Goren

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41789799482/in/dateposted-public/)

Robert Goren is a quirky, extraordinarily intelligent investigator and criminal profiler, known for his instinct and insight.


	3. Lee Barrett

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41115548554/in/dateposted-public/)

Often referred to as "Lewis" or "Father" by the victim, Lee Barrett is an intelligent man with a violent nature.


	4. Dean Kipling

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41115550314/in/dateposted-public/)

Often referred to as "Clark" or "Daddy" by the victim, Dean Kipling is a relapsing alcoholic with mad scientist's flare for genetic manipulation.


	5. Alex Eames

 

Alexandra Eames is quiet and practical while still an assertive and no-nonsense cop. Her diminutive stature in no way inhibits her from being a top-notch officer of the law.


	6. Hank Voight

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40025723030/in/dateposted-public/)

Hank Voight has a brusque, tough exterior and take-no-prisoners approach to police work. However, he is loyal to the cops and detectives serving under him and highly dedicated to the victims of the crimes his unit investigates.


	7. Dr. Charles

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40933927185/in/dateposted-public/)

Dr. Charles is known for being an astute and kind figure; he treats everyone he meets with dignity and respect. He is usually tasked with helping the other doctors deal with the psychological nuances of medicine or difficult patients.


	8. Dr. Fray

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/27964282478/in/dateposted-public/)

Everett Fray is a kind but stern man. He lives his life in an orderly fashion and is very much "by the book" type of fellow.


	9. Katherine Elizabeth Basil

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/32545779297/in/dateposted-public/)

Katherine Elizabeth is a young New York socialite who is both intelligent and mysterious. The sole heir of her grandfather's legacy, she tends to follow her own path and has a proclivity for mischief.


	10. Olivia Benson

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41116121884/in/dateposted-public/)

Olivia Benson is tough yet empathetic. She has the tendency to get emotionally involved in cases but this is only because she knows better than to just see the world in black and white.


	11. Dominick Carisi

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/32545781747/in/dateposted-public/)

Sonny Carisi is somewhat naive, blunt, and insensitive but with a willingness and aptitude to learn.


	12. Amanda Rollins

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/47435435172/in/dateposted-public/)

Amanda Rollins is a southern girl trying to run away from her small town life and problems; she is anxious to do her job, often being told not to get ahead of herself.


	13. Alvin Olinsky

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40026116210/in/dateposted-public/)

Alvin Olinksy is a a trustworthy person who is extremely dedicated to his job. Although a veteran in his field, he's still open to learning as he adapts easily to his surroundings.


	14. Dr. Choi

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40026215010/in/dateposted-public/)

Dr. Choi is has an expertise in infectious diseases but has his troubles connecting back to civilian life after serving for a long time in the military.


	15. Dr. Rhodes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26964991007/in/dateposted-public/)

Dr. Rhodes is known for being a highly skilled surgeon but is always trying to prove he is more than the son of a rich family.


	16. Antonio Dawson

Antonio Dawson is known for being a dedicated and honest police detective. ([Gabrela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519792)'s brother)


	17. Erin Lindsay

Erin Lindsay is a tough detective and former CI whom [Voight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510282) took under his wing when she was a juvenile delinquent.


	18. Dr. Reese

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40934637345/in/dateposted-public/)

Dr. Reese is known for being overly quick to jump to conclusions and her lack of real life experience, stemming from her inability to dedicate herself to any specific medical field.


	19. Kevin Atwater

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26965400307/in/dateposted-public/)

Kevin Atwater is good police but with a soft side; more than just ethnic diversity.


	20. Sharon Goodwin

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40934916865/in/dateposted-public/)

Sharon Goodwin is known for being highly ethical and stern, but she is not unkind.


	21. Peter Stone

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41116955114/in/dateposted-public/)

Peter Stone is a good attorney but has a hard time getting out from his father's shadow.


	22. Dr. Basil

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26965828927/in/dateposted-public/)

Roger Basil was a kind and intelligent man whose main purpose in life was taking care of others, specifically those suffering from mental illness. He used his wealth in a manner that he deemed the most efficient way to effect change. He died due to sudden complications from cancer, leaving his only heir to carry on his legacy.


	23. Colin Jones

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/27966518708/in/dateposted-public/)

Colin Jones is a struggling but talented actor that has turned to "other" forms of work to earn money.


	24. Emil Skoda

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41793214732/in/dateposted-public/)

Doctor Emil Skoda is a psychiatrist with a healthy dose of skepticism. He has his own practice but often consults for law enforcement agencies.


	25. Fin Tutuola

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/42606580310/in/dateposted-public/)  
Fin Tutuola puts up a hard front but it's his softer side that defines him. Previously a narcotics undercover officer, his idealism can get him in trouble but more often than not his instincts are on the mark.


	26. Frances Goren

Frances Goren was Robert Goren's mother. She was strong-willed yet suffered from paranoid schizophrenia and was a constant in Bobby's life until she died due to lymphoma. She had an on again off again extra-marital affair with [Mark Ford Brady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519450) who is Bobby's biological father.

*In the show, Frances has her hair pulled back or is wearing a cheap wig... None of the pictures I pulled from those episodes were very flattering. So I just ended up using an image of the actress who played her.


	27. Frank Goren

Frank Goren was both an gambling and drug addict, not to mention dead beat dad who would lie and manipulate to get money from his friends and family (not much of a Mycroft to Bobby's Sherlock). He was murdered by [Nicole Wallace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33519126) after she drugged him and pushed him through a window. At least she had the decency to give him a blow job first.


	28. Nicole Wallace

Nicole Wallace was wickedly intelligent, manipulative, and cruel. She committed her crimes with little regard towards anyone besides herself. She was Irene Adler and Professor Moriarty all rolled into one. But her life of crime was cut short when she was lured in and murdered by Bobby's former mentor, Declan Gage, who cut out her heart and sent it to Bobby in a box.

*Her death has been called into question since the series ended and the same actress appeared on another television program (written by the same writer as CI) and played a murder on that series as well. I have not seen the program in question so I can't vouch for the reliability of this theory.


	29. Mark Ford Brady

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41839042991/in/dateposted-public/)

Mark Ford Brady was a rapist that posed as handy-man and amateur photographer. Though we're not sure how many women he attacked, he was tried and convicted of seven murders and executed by the state of Pennsylvania. Right before he was executed, he wrote out a confession detailing his crimes and had it delivered to Bobby as a birthday present. Not exactly an ideal father figure.

It is supposed that during his last encounter with [Frances Goren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33518409) (Bobby would've been about 4), he attacked her and left her badly injured. This is possibly what incited her mental breakdown and consequential schizophrenia.


	30. Kelly Severide

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41816238972/in/dateposted-public/)

Kelly Severide is charismatic and portrayed to be something of a "ladies' man".


	31. Joe Cruz

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26969711577/in/dateposted-public/)

Joe Cruz is a native of the gangster-infested neighborhoods of Humboldt Park and has been known to get himself in unfortunate situations.


	32. Harold Capp

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26969741567/in/dateposted-public/)

Harold Capp is known for being a dedicated firefighter but a bit self-centered.


	33. Gabby Dawson

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40943100375/in/dateposted-public/)

Gabby Dawson is known for her gumption but has a hard time making up her mind. ([Antonio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33511509)'s sister)


	34. Sylvie Brett

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26969832347/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvie Brett is a small-town girl from Indiana who is known for being overly naive but has her moments.


	35. Maggie Lockwood

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41121606594/in/dateposted-public/)

Maggie Lockwood is extremely loyal to her job and those who work under her management. She runs the department with no nonsense and complete control.


	36. Dr. Manning

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26969872857/in/dateposted-public/)

Dr. Manning is a pediatrician who is doing a fellowship in Emergency Medicine, and she is a widowed mother coping with loss of her husband.


	37. Dr. Gyson

Gyson is a steadfast and intelligent woman capable of dealing with difficult patients. She acted as Goren psychologist before and after he was re-instated (prior to his abduction) and she believed his job to be integral to his personality but determined he would need ongoing therapy due to his anger issues at the time. 


	38. Raymond Fahey

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26970126627/in/dateposted-public/)

Raymond Fahey is an elected official who oversees the entire NYPD. He's more a politician than he is a civil servant.


	39. David Cohen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40032290380/in/dateposted-public/)

David Cohen is a real life former CIA official who was appointed after the September 11th attacks.


	40. Trudy Platt

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40940543205/in/dateposted-public/)

Trudy Platt comes off as cold and unsympathetic but is deeply insightful. She runs a tight ship and doesn't have time for time-wasters.


	41. Mark Jefferies

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41123055034/in/dateposted-public/)

Mark Jefferies sees the world through a political prism. He believes that a good prosecutor gives the jury and the public a clear, clean and digestible narrative.


	42. Ron Carver

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/42007762591/in/dateposted-public/)

Ron Carver's interpretation and prosecution of the law is strict and unyielding, and he has little sympathy for people who break it, regardless of circumstance.


	43. Mike Logan

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/43507990655/in/dateposted-public/)

Mike was known by most of the NYPD as a career cop with a short fuse, no one ever denies that he famously always knew how to spot the crook in the room. His hunches were legendary. He had what cops call "the golden gut."


	44. James Deakins

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/30462039578/in/dateposted-public/)A man well respected by his colleagues for his good judgment, professionalism, and ability to wrangle difficult detectives, James Deakins tenure at the Major Case Squad was ended abruptly by false accusations of corruption. 


	45. John Munch

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/44416225241/in/dateposted-public/) John Munch was SVU's resident skeptic and conspiracy nut. However, his unique perspective tended to lead him to ask the right questions at the right time. After retiring from the NYPD he began work at DA's office.


	46. Quintin Peterson

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/40940391225/in/dateposted-public/)

Quintin Peterson is "get the job down no matter the cost" type of man, including if it comes at a price, as long as he's not the one paying it.


	47. Don Cragen

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/43507991325/in/dateposted-public/)

Don Cragen was one of the best captains the NYPD had ever seen, smart and empathic and yet tough. He knew went show 'em and when to fold 'em.


	48. Rudolph Klein

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41117116834/in/dateposted-public/)

Rudolph Klein is an attorney who is more interested in money than he is in ethics. It falls to him to defend the perpetrators in this story.


	49. Juan Hernandez

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41792026292/in/dateposted-public/)

Juan Hernandez is a careful yet friendly man who isn't afraid to roll up his sleeves and get his hands dirty.


	50. Susan Kane

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/27965637918/in/dateposted-public/)

Susan Kane is a diligent worker with a good head on her shoulders and a positive attitude.


	51. Tom Hillyard

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41834909071/in/dateposted-public/)

Tom Hillyard is a hard working and diligent physical therapist who takes pride in his work.


	52. Melissa Albertan

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/41123256924/in/dateposted-public/)

Melissa Albetan is an occasionally misguided but well intentioned woman.


	53. Marjorie Woods

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26971661077/in/dateposted-public/)

Marjorie Woods is an experience therapist with a good head on her shoulders. 


	54. Justin Taylor

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/26971659057/in/dateposted-public/)

Justin is a recent college graduate but what he lacks in experience, he makes up with diligence and effort.


End file.
